Dazzling Beautiful
by YamiRisa
Summary: Naruto's ass was nice. Sasuke liked that ass a lot.  SasuNaru


My first SasuNaru fanfiction ever XD I hope you guys enjoy it!

A big thanks to my beta Serina-phantom^^

* * *

**Dazzling Beautiful**

There were a lot of things Sasuke hated about his lover, Naruto Uzumaki. He hated when his lover did the laundry, he hated it when Naruto was out on missions without him. He hated it when his love made their dinner, he hated it when his lover was in bath or changing clothes, he especially hated it when his lover was hanging out with his friends.

Not to sound like some stupid idiot because nice, clean clothes was always good, and dinner was good even though Naruto always made ramen, and seeing his lover in the bath or putting clothes on just gave Sasuke a good show. The missions were torture to Sasuke; it meant someone else would be watching his lover instead of him and he dreaded the thought. The same with his lover hanging out with his friends, that meant if Sasuke just looked away for two seconds, then some pervert would be 'attacking' his gorgeous blond haired lover.

It was just that while doing those things, his lover looked so sexy! And the blond boy didn't even realize it! That's the thing about blond and stupid...

The worst thing was his lover digging around the laundry basket to grab their clothe with his ASS sticking up in the air, and the blond boy didn't even notice what he was putting his boyfriend through!

Torture was the word. TORTURE.

Sasuke laid down the pencil, not feeling like writing the report for the mission he just came home from. Two weeks away from his lover was bad, but being denied sex from his lover because his lover wanted to do the laundry was... torture... again.

He shook his head, rested his sharp chin in his palm, placed his elbow on the table and his black eyes locked upon Naruto Uzumaki's nicely formed ass. It was torture, but that ass was just something created by gods. It was like an ass from the old Greek gods. That ass was perfect, the most beautiful ass in the entire world no matter what people say, and if they didn't agree then he would just kick _their_ asses... Wait, not agreeing would be good because that would mean he had a few less people to worry about 'attacking' his lover...

But that ass was just... Wow.

A drop of sweat ran down Sasuke's forehead as he became a lot more hot and bothered by Naruto's moving around while doing the laungry. '_Oh stop it! Stop shifting your weight from foot to foot and making your hips sway! It's torture_!' he thought with his eyebrows twitching. _'Do you even love me since you're putting me through this_!'

Sasuke took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

He had noticed there was silence, which would be normal when it came to Sasuke, but when the black haired Uchiha was writing reports there was usually a few groans and the sounds of pencils. _The_ Sasuke Uchiha _hated_ writing reports.

Black eyes opened again. "No, why would something be wrong?" He replied. _'Beside you torturing me with that breathtaking__, no dazzlingly beautiful ass of yours.'_ Eyebrows still twicthing as he was kinda annoyed by all this.

"It's just that you stopped writing already. Normally it takes more than ten minutes," Naruto answered with a soft but concerned smile. One of those divine smiles of his, a smile only Naruto Uzumaki could make.

One word. Eyebrow twitching. Wait, that was two words. Sasuke groaned inside himself, he was about to explode if he didn't do anything about this soon. Very soon. And then he smirked, a wide smirk that showed that he was indeed an Uchiha. Because it was that I-am-a-lot-better-than-you-and-I-demand-you-to-do-what-I-want-smirks that only the Uchiha's could make.

A smirk Naruto didn't like at all.

"S-Sasuke?" he asked.

The youngest Uchiha stood up, swaying his hips as he moved toward his blond lover, eyes never leaving that magnificent and fragile body of his fascinating, blond haired love with those ocean blue eyes that Sasuke fell in love with the moment his black orbs met them. "Oh, I am more than fine," he grinned as he stopped right in front of Naruto. "Believe me," he purred.

Naruto's eyes widened. He felt slightly nervous at the moment. "E-eh, Sasuke, w-why are you looking at me like t-that?"

Sasuke licked his lips as he placed a hand on each of Naruto's ass-cheeks. "Like what, love?" he grinned as he leaned his face closer to Naruto, noses almost touching.

"L-Like you're a lion looking at a big, nice piece of beef?" Naruto suggested with a nervous look on his face, a sweat drop running down his forehead.

Once again, Sasuke licked his lips and this time he also pressed his groin against Naruto, making the blond haired man moan by the single touch. "Well, I am hungry and you look really tasty," Sasuke grinned.

"Ah- Sas-Sasuke," Naruto leaned his head foreward to rest against Sasuke shoulder as Sasuke grabbed his ass harder. "N-not now, I have to do the.. the laundry. Why are you so horny?" Naruto tried to push the ravenette away, but he was weak because of the pleasure and since Sasuke was horny... Well, the boy was horny.

"Because you make me," Sasuke grinned as he licked Naruto's cheek. "Mmm, tasty."

"I didn't do a thing! I was just doing the laundry!" Naruto protested.

"Yeah, I know and it was torture," Sasuke whispered as he bite down on Naruto's lip.

"W-what!"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke grinned before he 'attacked' his blond lover.

"H-Hey! OH! SASUKE! NO! NOT THER-AH! SHIT! TEME! OH GOD!"

* * *

Please reivew^^


End file.
